What If? A Naruto AU
by CrayonDreamer
Summary: What if Sasuke never went to Orochimaru. What would happen next... Two years later, team 7 are all chunin and are off on a mission with the Rookie 9, but something happens to Naruto. Warning: following story involves friendship and silly ninjas! SEQUEL UP
1. Sasuke's decision

**Author's note: ****ok so this is my first Naruto fanFic so be nice to me. Oh and to the people who read my POTC fanfics I am sorry I haven't updated in for ever. I will soon. No read!!!**

**Disclaimer: " PirateQueen12 doesn't own anything about this show, believe it!!" Naruto does thumbs up.**

_What would have happened if Sasuke never went to Orochimaru? What would happen……_

"How would you feel if some one just came in and killed every one that ever meant anything to you!!" Sasuke yelled at his sensei.

Kakashi looked at him and smiled. "I afraid it's too late for that." Sasuke was shocked. "Yep, every one that I ever cared about is already dead….but I have found new comrades to protect and you have too. Letting all that slip away is just foolish."

Sasuke looked down in shame. " But Naruto is getting stronger so fast. It makes me feel like I'm just standing still."

Kakashi sighed. "Sasuke, it's not his fault. You know perfectly well what is making him strong."

Sasuke remembered….the kuuybi. When his parents were still alive they told him stories of the great fight and how it was defeated. Then when ever they were out and they saw him, he saw how he was shunned. It's not his fault. He did not choose that destiney. But none the less he was an outcast. He did not know him at the time but sometimes he felt bad for him.

"But that's not the point Sasuke. You have been given a dark power that you can wield at any time, but it comes with a great sacrifice. You will lose your home, your friends, and soon your life." Kakashi told him

Sasuke understood. " Alright." He sighed.

"Good, now let's get outta here." Kakashi said and let go of the string.

But before they could leave there was a rustle in the leaves above. All of the sudden 5 churican where thrown out of the tree, hitting Kakashi and sending him falling to the groung bellow. Sasuke just sat there shocked. 4 sound Ninjas jumped down.

"What the hell!!?!" he cried

"Sorry but he was getting annoying." Said the one with 4 arms.

"Our master has sent us to bring you to him." Added the one with two heads.

"Over your dead body!" came a voice from above.

Sasuke knew who it was. He looked down at where Kakashi's body should be, but in it's place was a large log. He chuckled. He should have known that Kakashi couldn't be taken down so easily.

Kakashi jumped down. "Know I suggest you leave or things could get ugly."

The sound ninjas looked at each other. They didn't want to expose their true power….yet.

"This isn't over! Lord Orochimaru always gets what he wants!" they shouted while leaping away.

"Well that was bizarre!" Sasuke joked

And the two ninja went their separate ways.

Sasuke sat at a table with his feet up and Naruto sat next to him eating ramen.

"Hey, did you know that PirateQueen12 like reviews as much as I like Ramen??"

"So write a review already!"

(I know that chappie is short but it's late on a school night. Now listen to Sasuke and write me a review!!)


	2. patching things up

**Author's note:**** Come on pleoplez, I know u are reading it and are just to lazy to review!! Plz review!!**

**Disclaimer: ****I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!!!**

After the bizarre incident last night, Sasuke felt different about…well everything._ I could lose my home, my friends and soon myself. Is that Worth getting revenge on Itachi? Have I been living life the wrong way? Itachi can wait. This is my life and I want friends to live it with………Naruto……_

Sasuke lay in bed thinking about everything that had happened recently. He wasn't going to let this Orochimaru freak take him away. The only thing he cared about up until know was getting power. No, that was going to change. It was decided…he was no longer an avenger. But that didn't mean he was going to forgive Itachi. It just meant he was not going to seek power like a mad man. But first thing was first. He had to apologize to Naruto…..this wasn't going to be easy.

He put on his signature navy blue Uchiha shirt and shorts, then his headband and he left. He already knew where Naruto would be…. The Ramen shop.

5 minutes later he was there. He sat down beside Naruto. Naruto looked at him funny.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Sasuke sighed…deeply. "Man I hate doing this." He muttered under his breathe. "O.k I'm just going to say this….I'm…I'm sorry I was such a jerk the other night." He said quietly.

Naruto heard perfectly well what he said but he just wanted to hear him say it again. "I'm sorry what was that?"

"Oh don't pull that old trick with me. You keep saying you didn't hear it and make me say it louder until I'm shouting." Sasuke smirked.

"Apology accepted man." Naruto said smiling. " Any way, Kakashi-sensei wanted us to meet him at the bridge soon…well soon being an hour ago but he's always late so if we leave now we should make it there first."

Sasuke nodded and the two leaped away.

_Meanwhile_

There was a knock on the door of the Hokage's office.

"Come in!" Tsunade called.

The door creaked open and a certain pink haired kuniochi walked in.

"What is it Sakura?" She asked

"I was just wandering…would you….train me as a medical ninja?" Sakura asked shyly.

Tsunade smiled. "What made you interested?"

Sakura sighed. "I'm always the weakest link in our group, always watching from the side lines as Sasuke and Naruto fight for our lives. I don't want that any more. I know it's hard work but I'm pretty smart and I'll stick to it!"

"It's not going to be easy."

"I understand."

"Then as long as you stick to it and work hard, I would be glad to train you."

"Oh thank you so much! Now I have to go meet Kaakashi and the others at the bridge, bye!" Sakura ran out the door.

"Wait Sakura! I have to tell you something!!!" she called after her but it was too late. She was already gone.

Tsunade laughed at the young girl's antics. _She's a tough one…I'm sure she's gonna do great_ she thought.

When Sakura arrived at the bridge she saw that Sasuke and Naruto were already there.

She desperately hoped that they had patched things up. The memories of their fight rushed back in. Seeing her comrades fighting like that was unbearable.

"Hi guys!" she said hopefully. "Did you guys patch things up?"

"Ya, we're cool….at least as we were before." Naruto answered.

Just then Kakashi popped in out of no where.

"Hey sorry I'm late, I saw a cat stuck in a tree on the way here and…"

"LIES!!" they shouted at him.

"Okay, okay…..any way Tsunade would like to see three in her office." Kakashi said

"But I was just in her office earlier. She didn't say any thing…." Her voice trailed off. She remembered hearing her call for her to come back but she ignored it and ran….Opps.

After a 10 minute walk to they came into her office.

They came in to see that Shikamaru was there too.

"So what's all this about?" Sasuke asked

Tsunade smiled widely "You four have been chosen to be the next 4 chunin of konoha!"

Everyone was confused. "But I didn't even make passed the preliminaries!" Sakura Exclaimed.

"We see a lot of talent in this year's group,even though you didn't make it passed the preliminaries we still see some potential in you." She answered

"ALRIGHT!!!" Naruto exclaimed running around the room

"But there's more." She added.

Naruto stopped running, confused.

"We have reason to believe that the Akatsuki are going to try again in about two years to get Naruto..the same goes for Orochimaru wanting Sasuke. So we have made a decision… Naruto, you are going to leave to train with Jirya. Sasuke, You are going to train with Kakashi. And Sakura, as planned, you will train with me." Tsunade explained.

At this Point Shikamaru just left.

"T-two years!!" Sakura exclaimed

"I know it's a long time with out seeing your friends but it is crucial. And look on the bright side, once everyone is back you guys can be the most powerful ninja squad in the villiage!"

Everyone nodded, there was no arguing at this point.

**Ya!!! It's longer this time!!! Oh come on u now u want to review!!!**


	3. GoodBye

**Author's note****: You guys are reading and no reviewing…that makes me angrey. All I'm asking for is 5 seconds of your time to at least say "hi!". Oh and I know, I screwed it all and am skipping write to shippuden, And for those of you that don't know what that is, it's the 'two years later' thing. It's not in English yet. Any way enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer:**** Nope --" **

"What!?!?!" Orochimaru yelled at his servants

"The boy and his sensei were very clear. He is not coming." Said the red headed girl.

"Fine, if he won't come to me… then we will just have to take him by force…"

Sasuke put some clothes into his backpack. He looked over to the picture on his dresser. Kakashi with his hands ruffling his and Naruto's hair, both of them in them making faces about it And Sakura, happy as ever, in the middle. He grabbed it and put it in his bag. He would miss those two. He was just really looking forward to becoming stronger, of course not for revenge reasons, but just….because. He slung the backpack over his shoulder, took a god look at his house and left, locking the door behind him.

Naruto finished sweeping the floor and tied a garbage bag. He stood up and wiped his forehead. He got his backpack and turned around to look at his clean apartment. He was going to miss all of this. But he was going to be late if he didn't leave soon, so he left, locking the door behind him.

"Bye mom! I'll be right back, I just wanted to say goodbye to Sasuke and Naruto!" Saukura shouted through the door of her house.

"Okay, just be back before dark!!" her mom called back.

Sakura hurried down the path. She wanted to get there before they left. Two years was a long time and she wanted to get a good look at them before they left. On her way there, she thought of how things were going to be different around Konoha without them. Things sure were going to be quiet with out Naruto there to cause trouble. But that sort of made it seem like it was going to be boring and she was sure that all of the girls were going to miss Sasuke... man, she hated those fan girls….especially Ino-pig

She arrived to at the gates to see Naruto, Sasuke and Jirya waiting.

"Hey guys!!" she called to them.

"Hey Sakura! We were just waiting for Kakshi-sensei." Naruto said

"Figures. It's probably going to be another half-hour before he gets here." Sasuke said

They were wrong. Out of nowhere (again) Kakashi appeared. Everyone sweatdropped.

"You're on time!?!!" they said surprised.

"Hey I have my good days." He smiled

"O.k! let's get going!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura quickly gave both of them a hug. She pulled back. "Bye guys." She said almost sadly.

"Bye Sakura." The two said in unision. They then turned to each other, pounded fists and went their separate ways.

Sakura stood there, alone. And as she watched them walk away she let a single teardrop fall from her hazel eyes.

It was now dark outside and Sakura just arrived home. She slowly dragged herself up the stairs and to her bedroom. She walked over to her night stand and picked up the pucture of her team. She sat down on the bench under her window and looked at the stars.

_Be safe_

A single shooting star shot across the night sky. She smiled. Little did she know that Sasuke and Naruto were looking at the same star fall into the night. They smiled. They would be together again

**OMG!! I can't write long chapters!!! Anyway…you know you liked it so much and that you are eyeing the review button write now. And now your mouse is slowly reaching towards it to write me a pretty review!!**


	4. Two years are over

**Author's note****: You guys are making me sad…. If you really liked ma story u would review and tell me about it. sigh**

**Disclaimer:**** This is troublesome sighs**

Sakura Hurano walked through Konoha like she did everyday, on her way to pick up some papers for Master Tsunade at the front gate. Today however, would be different. Today marked that two years ago her team mates both left and weren't heard from again. She walked by a very familiar man and an older man with a mask. She smiled deeply and almost screamed. But the man did not seem to notice her. So she decided to surprise him. She turned around and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but do you have permission to enter this city?" she said in a very serious voice, still trying her hardest to not scream.

The man sighed and turned around and unexpectedly came face to face with his old team mate. She couldn't contain it any longer, she quickly hugged him. Then let go.

"Sorry Sasuke, I know you hate that." She apologized giggling

"Na, it's okay. I haven't seen you in 2 years!" Sasuke smiled.

"Which reminds me…" she hit him on the head

"Hey, what was that about!!" he complained

"That's for not keeping in touch!!! I never got one word from you!!!"

'opps' he thought

"So has Naruto come back yet?" he asked

She was just about to say no when they heard

"Ya, he has!!"

They looked up and saw none other than Naruto standing up on a telephone pole.

"Well look at this. It's a big ol'team reunion." Kakashi said

"I'm sure that Master Tsunade will want to see you guys." Sakura said

The walk through the town was pretty exciting for Sasuke and Naruto. Noting much had changed over the years. Except that they put Tsunade's face in the mountain.

A loud knock on the door woke Tsunade from an after noon nap.

"Who is it?" she asked tiredly

"Guess."

"Naruto get in here. You're not fooling anyone." She smiled.

Naruto opened the door in defeat. Behind him followed Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi.

"Glad to see you guys made it back alright."

"Yeah and stronger than ever!" Naruto exclaimed

Sasuke and Sakura smiled. The sure did miss that pride. Even if it could be annoying.

"We'll see about that.I want to see how much you've grown, so I'm putting you up to the test." She nodded to Kakashi.

"Meet me at training ground 7 tonight." He said

"Oh and let me guess. Don't eat dinner." Sakura said mockingly

"Ehh, doesn't matter. Just as long as you are there." Kakashi answered and poofed away.

They reunited team 7 walked out of the Hokage's office and into the city. As they walked down the street, people had to second guess who the boys with Sakura were.

When people saw Sasuke they thought he was Itachi. But then they saw that he didn't have the deep lines under his eyes and that he was actually smiling. He was wearing something sort of like his old blue Uchiha shirt except it was longer and darker.

When people saw Naruto…that was what amazed them the most. He looked just like the 4th Hokage. The only thing that stopped them from thinking that, was the hair was a bit shorter and, oh yea….he's dead!! Naruto was wearing a black and Orange jack and Orange pants.

"I gotta take care of some things. I'll meet you guys at the training gorund." Sasuke said walking away

"Me too. See ya later!" Naruto said doing the same.

'Alone again." She thought

As planned, everyone was at the training ground. Everyone except Kakashi-sensei, no surprise there. They walk around for a bit and eventually came to the three stumps. Memories.

"Hey, remember this?" Sasuke said pointing to the middle stump, mocking Naruto.

"I was just a naive kid!" He answered laughing.

Sakura sighed "Good times."

"Yes they were." Came a voice from behind them. They turned around to see kakashi standing there.

"What's you're excuse for being late this time?" Naruto smirked.

"I got nothing." He smiled. "Any way this is the test, very simple."

He slowly reached into his pocket and took out……3 little bells.

**LOLZ!!! You know you loved it. Now show me your love and write a nice review. We have cookies!!!**


	5. We so got you!

**Author's note:**** Come on peoples!!! We're haven a parteh at the review page Caramel dances You know you wan to review!!!**

**Disclaimer:**** only the plot. This plot is MINE MINE MINE!!**

**(&) (&) (&) (&) (&) (&)**

"**You have to get these bells from me." Kakashi explained**

"**But how come this time there are 3 bells?" Naruto asked**

"**The only reason there were only two last time us because I was testing your teamwork. You have to get these from me by mid night. And you have to be prepared to…"**

"**kill you. We know." Sakura said putting on her gloves**

**Naruto was just about to go put Sasuke grabbed his fore arm. "He hasn't even said go yet. You did that last time." Sauke whispered, referring to the last time they did this.**

"**Okay….GO!!" Kakashi disappeared.**

"**What! Where'd he go!!" Naruto exclaimed**

'**okay. Left. No. Right. No. up .No he's no there either but that only leaves.' Sakura punched the ground causing to shatter and break around her. Naruto and Sasuke jumped out of the way. They were so surprised that she had that strength. Kakashi especially when his hiding spot was shown. Wow!**

"**Very impressive! But still….." Kakashi disappeared again.**

"**He keeps running away!" Sasuke said in frustration.**

"**Well he couldn't have had gone far. Let's go." Naruto said**

**The other two nodded and they jumped into the trees. They searched for another 5 minutes until they found him sitting at the base of a tree.**

"**Okay, we found him. Now what?" sakura asked**

"**Wait I've got an idea. Follow my lead." Naruto said signaling to jump down.**

**Kakashi saw them jump down. 'what are they doing.' He thought**

"**Hey Kakashi-sensei did you know that at the end of that new book…"**

**Kakashi saw where this was going and covered his ears. 'oh crap, I can read his lips because of my sharingan.' He closed his eyes.**

**When he opened them a few seconds later he saw his three students smiling, each holding up a bell.**

"**We so got you Kakashi-sensei. I didn't even know what the ending was. Jirya gave me that book but I didn't care enough to read it." Naruto said smiling**

"**Very impressive." Tsunade said coming out from the bushes**

"**Thanks." The three said in unison.**

"**Now that I see you guys have indeed grown MUCH stronger, you will soon be on your first mission as chunins. But Kakashi will not be there. I am sending him and other Jonins on a mission." Tsunade explained**

**They nodded. Every thing was changing.**

_**You Like? Of course you do! Now show me your luv and review!**_


	6. Attacked

**Author's note: ****Okay….another chapter and no reviews…Do you even like this??? U make me sad :( . Any way this is the chapter where things really start to add up to the climax YAA!!!! **

**Disclaimer: ****Do I really even need to say it any more???**

**(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)**

Team 7 waited in the mission receiving room for there first mission as chunin. AS you can imagine everyone was very excited. Especially Naruto, although he didn't go all hyperactive like he used to. They were called into the room.

"Alright, let's do this!" Naruto exclaimed

"You are going to travel to the village hidden in the sand to help protect the Kazekage. I know he is perfectly capable of protecting himself, but the council there has reason to believe that the Akastuki are after him. They really just want to be sure. You and other chunin will be going." Tsunade explained

"Why is the Akatsuki after him?" Naruto asked.

"Oh ya. You don't know……Gaara is the Kazekage."

Everyone was shocked.

"So they want the Ichibi." Naruto said sadly.

"Yep."

"Okay, so who are we going with?" Sasuke said wanting to change the subject. He knew that hit close to home for Naruto.

"Please send in the chunin." Tsunade called

The door opened slowly…. First came……..Ino, shikamaru and Chouji. They stood dead in their tracks.

"Well, Well, Well, Look who's back." Shikamaru smiled

"Sasuke!!" Ino yelled

Then came in Kiba, Hinata and Shino.

"Naruto!" Hinata said. But this wasn't just your usual Hinata whisper. Looks like some one finally got over their Shyness

"Hey look it's shorty!" Kiba teased.

"I don't think you can call me that any more." Naruto teased back.

Naruto stood next to Kiba. He was taller, and Kiba hated that.

"You set out tonight. Good luck." Tsunade dimissed them.

Everyone met at the gates later that evening.

"Okay. I've got walkie-talkies for everyone. They cover a very large area so we should be able to stay in-touch." Ino said passing them out.

"So we'll split into our group so we can't be tracked and arrive meet at the designated site on the maps. We camp there and go again the next morning." Sasuke explained

"Got it!" Every one answered and they set out.

5 hours have passed and team 7 was gliding though the trees. All of the sudden there was a slight movement in the bushes. Sasuke stopped and jump to the ground, Scanning the area.

"Hey Sasuke, why'd ya stop?" Naruto asked

"Shhhhh………we're not alone." He whispered.

Naruto and Sakura immediately readied them selves. They were about to be attacked.

Too fast. A mysterious figure appeared, too fast for anyone to see. Any one that doesn't have the sharingan. The figure was about to attack Naruto but Sasuke quickly stopped it with a giant churican.

When the figure stopped it revealed a man.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked angerly.

He chuckled "…..You."

"I'd like to see you try us!" Sakura threatened

"Well then lets see what you brats can do!" he taunted.

"Okay but remember you asked for it!" Sasuke said

Sakura punched the ground, throwing him off guard while Sasuke and Naruto jumped so they wouldn't fall. Then as they where in the air, Naruto created the rasangan and propelled himself off a tree to hit him.But as he was on his way in the air, the man found his opportinute. This was it, the reason he came there. He took out a specialy reserve kunai with a purple liquid on it and struck Naruto in the chest, deeply.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. That's it. He did a the hand signs and prepared the most powerful of fire techniques. The rage of a rouge thousand ninja in his eyes.

"Hurt my best friend….. AND DIE!!" he screamed letting out the giant fire ball jutsu.

"It's too late now. That kunai had poison on the blade…..a special poison was made just for him….. just for the Kuuybi." The man said dodging the fire

Sasuke and Sakura were shocked to the core…he knew about the Kuuybi. Naruto let out an absolutely pain shrilled cry, clutching his chest.

"Naruto!!!" they screamed. Sakura ran over to him and caught him before he fell.

"Oh don't worry… There's only a 95 percent chance he'll die!"

Sakura turned on her walkie-talkie. She barley got any words out through her tears. "Hello?? Any one please answer me!!!"

"Hello? This is Ino. Sakura what happened?!?!"

"We've been attacked. Naruto's down and there was a special poison on the blade. He's dieing!! We are about 5 minutes from the campsite."

"Okay, We're on our way!"

"Hurry!"

_Ino's end of the radio. 3__rd__ person_

" Ino, what happened. I couldn't make out what she was saying from over here, but it sounded like she was sobbing." Shikamaru asked

"They were attacked. Naruto's been hit by a poisoned blade and by the sound of it he's dieing!" Ino explianed "We have to tell the others." She turned it to Kiba's radio.

"Kiba…come in."

"Kiba here, whats up?" he said in a not-a-care-in-the-world kind of way.

"Don't 'whats up' me at a time like this!"

"What's going on!!!"

"Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura have been attacked and Naruto's been poisoned. We're meeting them at the camp site. Hurry!"

"Okay, we'll be there in a sec."

They had the same thing on their minds. The number 1 hyper active, knuckle head ninja was down.


	7. He needs help

**Author's note: Mwa ha ha! I'm sooooo evil. Naruto's dieing!!! I know you like this and u want to review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't even say it.**

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

Naruto screamed out in pain as he lay next to a crying Sakura. This was scary. Naruto has NEVER screamed in pain. He winced but he did not scream. This must be absolutely excruciating for him to be in such a state.

"Sakura it hurts." He cried slowly drifting into unconciosness.

"No. NO! Naruto stay awake. I need you to stay awake!" She screamed. But it was too late. He was unconscious. She checked his pulse. It was faint, but it was there. She then took of his jacket very carefully. What she saw almost made her gag. His shirt was stained with lots of blood.

She laid her hands on him, trying to get a steady heart beat. But it was still fading, slowly.

"Sasuke we're losing him!" She screamed

"That's it, I've had enough of this!" Sasuke yelled as he dodged a punch from the man. He readied his hands, creating the chidori. At light speed, he plunged it into the man's heart. He coughed up blood.

"The Akatsuki will get what they want. It's no use trying to stop them." Were his last words. Sasuke looked at him with raging fury. He did not feel sorry at all for this man. He tried to kill his best friend. and he might have succeeded.

Sasuke ran over to where Naruto and Sakura were.

"We need to get him to the site. The others are probably already there." Sasuke said, very carefully picking up a limp Naruto.

"If they are we need to start treating him right away." Sakura said getting up. And the two ran as fast as they could to get to the others.

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba and Shino were already at the camp site with everything set up. They had been there for 20 minutes. Chouji, Shino and Kiba were gone in the forest to get some thing s they might need to treat Naruto. Ino and Hiinata were medical ninjas too but they weren't as advanced as Sakura because they started training way after her. Ino and Shikamaru stayed behind, waiting for them.

"I'm worried about them. It's been 20 minutes since they called and they said they were only 5 minutes from the site." Ino said pacing back and forth.

They heard some one jumping through the trees. Sasuke, holding a limp and bloody Naruto, and Sakura jumped down. Ino and Shikamaru were shocked.

"He needs treatment now!" Sakura exclaimed getting Naruto into the tent. Sasuke followed while Shikamaru went to go find the others.

They laid him down gently on an already prepared sleeping bag. Sakura checked his pulse again. Still faint. Naruto unconsciously winced in pain.

"Okay we need to get his shirt off." She said lifting him the slightest bit. When they took off the blood stained shirt, what they saw was unbearable. The wound was deep and big and was still bleeding. But what surprised them the most…. was the sealing mark on his stomach…it was glowing red as fire.

"Ino, can you get me some bandages?" Sakura asked.

"Of course." Ino went through some bags to look for it. In the meantime Sakura cleaned the wound as much as she could with out touching it. Ino gave her the bandages and they both wrapped it around him.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Ino asked.

Sakura sighed. "I……I don't know."

"I…I…h..ope..you…do" said a voice behind them. They all turned around. It couldn't be…..

"Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed

"Naruto how do you feel?" Sakura asked

"Can't….breathe…..so good. And it…..AHHHHHH!!" he screamed clutching the sealing mark on his stomach.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted. "Ino I need you to help Shikamaru find the others. We need those herbs!"

"Okay."

"Sasuke, can you hand me that bag?" she asked

"Ya, sure." Sasuke handed her a small brown bag. Sakura pulled out a pill and gave it to Naruto.

"That should take care of the pain for now." She said.

"Thank you." He said slowly letting his hand drop from where it had laid on his stomach. His breathing was shallow and weak. This poison was working slowly and painfully. But in some cases that was better. Slowly, was giving them more time to analyze it, and they did have some pain killers to help. But that still did not make things easier. It was doing something to him that effects, not only his body, but his soul. Deep into his soul. Where the Kuuybi was sealed.

"That's all I can do until the others get back." Sakura said sadly.

Sasuke looked down at her. "You're doing great" he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I just hope that's enough." She answered


	8. Starring at the moon

**Author's note:**** YA!!! Naruto's alive!!! How much do you luv me? Well…..that's all I have to say until the story. Go read nao!**

**Disclaimer:**** All I own is the plot!! Dat's it!**

**(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)**

Shikamaru ran through the forest at top speed. He had to find the others and quick. He just didn't know that they had wandered so far! But then he heard something to his left. It was a voice. A very familiar voice.

"Hey I found some over here!" it was Kiba.

He followed the voice. He came to an opening and found Kiba leaning over some herns and Hinata running over.

"Guys!" Shikamaru called

"What is it?" Hinata asked

"Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto are back. Naruto's seriously hurt and they really need those herbs!" Shikamaru said

"Okay, but first we need to find Chouji and Shino." Kiba said getting up

"Why do you need me and Sino?" Chouji said coming out of the bushes with Shino.

"The others are back and Naruto is really hurt." Kiba told him.

"Then why are we standing here?" Hinata asked "MOVE IT!" everyone present being scared by the new Hinata ran for it. But that wasn't the only thing that made them go so fast. It was the fact that a comrade and old school mate was hurt.

They were running for about 10 seconds when they ran into Ino,

"Oh! Good you found them." She said

"Ya, he told us about what happened." Chouji said

"Trust me, he hasn't even seen the worst of it."

Everyone looked at each other, and then continued running. They got to the camp site about 2 minutes later. They didn't see anyone, so they figured that Sasuke and Sakura were in the tent. Sasuke came out.

"Good you're back. Sakura really needs those." He said letting Hinata and Ino in the tent to help.

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

It was now around midnight and everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone. Everyone agreed that it would be best if they rested for the night and got Naruto to the Sand village as soon as possible in the morning. Ino, Hinata and Sakura took turns watching him so that they could all get some sleep. But that didn't help Sakura. It was now Hinata's turn and Ino was sleeping soundly and so was everyone else. Except Sakura. She couldn't sleep. And so she sat in the tree above the campsite. Just sat there starring at the full moon, and thinking.

'_I can't believe this is happening. And why hasn't that poison come into effect? Why did that man try to kill him? Naruto……Why? What if he doesn't make it once the poison starts to work'_ She shook her head violently. '_No. I can't think like that. I have to be strong. The life of my best friend is lying on my shoulders. I never thought it could be so heavy…' _

She was torn from her thoughts when she heard something, or someone in the leaves beside her. She slowly reached for her kunai, not knowing if it was another attempt to kill Naruto. She was surprised when Sasuke came out.

"What do you plan on doing with that?" he asked pointing to the kunai in her hands.

"Don't scare me like that." She said putting a fake smile in her face

"Mind if I join you?" he asked

She moved over to make room for him. He sat down next to her. It was silent for a few moments until Sasuke spoke up.

"So what are you doing up hear anyway?" he asked

Sakura sighed "Couldn't sleep." Her eyes started to water the tiniest bit. She was praying that Sasuke didn't notice, but he did.

"What's wrong?" he asked

She quickly rubbed her eyes. "Oh, nothing."

"Sakura I've known you for a long time and I know that there is something." He smiled

She couldn't take it any more, she couldn't hold it back. She let her tears out. Sasuke wrapped an arm around her.

"Okay, spill." He said trying to lighten the moment.

"I have no idea what is going on. Usually I'd think it was just some poison and I can handle that easily, but this is different…." she paused. "It's the sealing mark. It's glowing red and when he gained consciousness that one time he didn't clutch the wound on his chest, it was the sealing mark. This is beyond what medical justsu can handle. That 'poison' is doing something to his soul." She said through her tears.

Sasuke patted her back. "But remember what the man said. 'there's only a 95 chance he'll die'. He would have died a long while ago. But you helped him and you're doing great."

"But I don't know how much longer this will last." She cried

"Everything will be okay…" he looked into her eyes. "I promise."

Sakura hugged him tightly and much to her surprise he returned. They sat in the tree, starring at the sky, nestled in each other's arms for a few more moments until they heard a cry from below. It was Naruto. This was followed by a terrified scream, Hinata.


	9. Hello there Kyuubi

**A/N: I got thong to say. Just read please!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

A terrified scream and a pain filled cry woke the Rookie nine from their slumber. They exchanged a glance. This couldn't be good. As Sasuke and Sakura jumped down from the tree Hinata came running out of the tent, tears in her eyes.

"Hinata what happened???" Kiba asked concerned

"It….It's…N-Naruto. He's…changing…in-to something." She cried.

Sasuke looked carefully into the tent for one second and jumped back as it was torn apart. This sight…..it was un-human. Ino screamed and fainted, while the others just stood there awe struck. There was a creature in there that looked just like a miniature version of the Kyuubi.

"What is that?!?!" Shikamaru asked.

"It's Naruto!!!!" Hinata exclaimed, her byakugan activated

"How!!!" Chouji asked

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged a glance. They didn't know what Naruto was a jinchuriki.

"Everyone, stand back!" he ordered

"But…" Sakura was cut off

"NOW!!" everyone obeyed. The look in his eyes told them that he was dead serious.

With the others out of the way, Sasuke flashed through a series of hand seals. He was the only one there who knew what to do. He just hoped that his training had paid off…..

_**Flashback**_

_Kakashi and Sasuke were walking through an outpost town on their way to a training ground. They had left Konoha about 3 months ago. Sasuke had improved a lot and Kakashi thought it was time to learn a very advanced jutsu. But he knew he was ready._

"_Sasuke." He said _

"_Ya?" sasuke replied_

"_It's time to learn a new jutsu. But first I have to tell you something…."_

_Sasuke was confused._

"_I now you only remembered this a few months ago, but you do know that your teammate is a powerful jinchuiki."_

_He nodded_

"_Well, one day in the future, he may lose control of this power. I have only seen him do it once before…… when he thought you were dead on our mission to the land of waves. But he may at anytime lose it again. That is why I am teaching you this jutsu."_

"_What does it do?" Sasuke asked. "Wait it doesn't –kill- him does it?"_

"_No, no, of course not. Let me explain. There are only a few ways to control a jinchuriki. One of them is a jutsu that only the first Hokage was able to do. Another one is what I am going to teach you. The only people who have ever been able to do this, are the Uchiha clan, because it requires a special kind of chakra that only the Uchiha clan has. Are you ready?" he asked_

_Sasuke smirked that classic 'no duh' smirk and nodded_

"_Then lets begin……"_

_**End of flashback**_

Now Sasuke could only hope that it worked, only hope it would save Naruto.

_Here goes nothing._

"Jinchuriki konpuresu Jutsu!" he called. Suddenly a cage of fire surrounded Naruto. He tried to break out of it but couldn't. But that wasn't the end of Sasuke's jutsu. He held out his hand, palm facing Naruto. A burst of blue chakra came from his hand flowed toward the jinchuriki. Naruto let out a cry of pain and the form of the Kyuubi slowly disappeared. It took a few minutes until Naruto was back to himself and fell to the ground. Sasuke fell on his knees panting .

_That jutsu takes a lot of energy… but it worked. _He smiled

Sakura ran to treat Naruto. Everyone else took a more slow, scared approach.

"What the hell was that!!" Shikamaru exclaimed completely confused and astonished.

"Where did that come from?" Kiba asked just as confused

"Long story." Sasuke said still out of breathe. "I'll explain later. For now we have to get Naruto to the Sand."

"It's not that far away. We should make it there soon if we leave now." Sakura said getting a carrier (One of those things with 2 poles and a cloth between them to carry a wounded person on) from the shredded tent. "We'll need to take turns carrying him in this." She got him on to it and the Rookie nine were off.

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

It was dark. The ceiling leaked and so the floor was covered in water, deep water. He stood in front of a large cage. He had been here before. Naruto was standing on the other side of the Kyuubi's prison.

_How long have I been out?_

**_About a day_**

_What!!! What happened to me anyway. All I rememeber last was being attacked by some freak. Then he hit me with a kunai. It hurt a heck of a lot more than it would usually. Then I blanked out. WAIT! WHAT HAPPENED TO SASUKE AND SAUKURA! What is going on!!!!_

**_Come down kit. That blade was poisoned. The poison is meant just for me. It weakened the seal. While you where out I pad a little 'visit' to your friends…_**

_You better have not hurt them!_

**_No, I didn't. That Sasuke sealed me back in. I didn't have a choice to come out anyway. Another effect of the poison. I wasn't going to hurt them anyway. Belive it or not kit, but that little 'incident' 14 years ago was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt your villiage._**

_And why should I believe you?_

**_I didn heal you all those times didn't I? If I really was the Demon and Evil fox everyone calls me, I wouldn't have. HA!_**

_Tch, fine but I'm still keeping an eye on you. _

**(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)**

**Review plz!! Cookies to anyone who do!!! Caramelldances**


	10. The Sand village

**A/N:**** I got a few reviews saying that the characters are out of character, but don't worry!!! I have it all planned out, it will all make sense soon. Doesn't that make you feel better! Oh and to the person (not pointing any fingers) who left a review saying I can't give out cookies on a computer….. they are imaginary but still taste good!!! HAA!!!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto, only the plot of this story!!!**

**(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)**

The Rookie 9 had made it out of the forest about half an hour after leaving the campsite and have now been walking through the desert for 3 hours. It wasn't an overly hot day ,thank goodness, but it was still really warm out. That didn't slow them down though. They had a mission and they were determined to succeed. Even more determined because their comrade and friend needed help.

"Hey I see it!" Ino exclaimed pointing to what looked like a tiny bump in the distance but really it was the village they were looking for. They were walking for not even 10 seconds after they saw it when Kiba and Sasuke heard a sound coming from the carrier between them.

**Naruto POV (3****rd**** person)**

It was still dark. Although he wasn't in the Kyuubi's prison any more. He didn't know exactly were he was.

He heard the faintest voice. So faint it sounded like it was coming from another planet.

"Hey I see it!"

Who was that?

He started to open his eyes. His vision was blurry. He could barley make out anything. But he did manage to make out to figures, and the sky

_Oh crap I'm dead_

A sudden wave of pain came over him. Not as intense as what he last remembered being conscious but it still really hurt. He let out a hurting moan.

Sasuke and Kiba looked down and saw that his eyes were starting to open. Naruto groaned again. Kiba and Sasuke stopped, everyone kept going.

"Hey guys!!!!" Kiba called to his teammates

"Get over here!" Sasuke called too.

Their calls sounded really urgent. It kind of worried them. They turned around and head back to where Kiba and Sasuke were putting the carrier down.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Look, I think he's waking up." Sasuke said pointing to Naruto. He moved a bit and his eyes slowly opened.

His vision was becoming clearer and he could now see Kiba, Sasuke, and Sakura huddling over him. He looked around.

"Where am I?' he asked extremely confused. Everyone looked at him like it was a miracle. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Dobe, we thought you were out for good." Sasuke said smiling.

Naruto was just about to say something when the pain became more intense. He grabbed his stomach startling everyone. "What the heck happened to me?"

"Naruto are you okay?" Sakura asked

"Will someone answer me question please???"

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged a worried glance. They would have to tell them sooner or later….

"We'll tell you later. For now we need to get to the Sand village. Get some rest." Sakura said

"Hmph, fine." He sighed in defeat. He really didn't like being the only one out of action. It made him feel useless. Except right now he was absolutely exhausted. So he got some needed rest. Sakura let out a sigh of relief. He was okay.

**(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)**

They entered the village within 1 hour after Naruto woke up. To tell you the truth, none of them had actually ever been to the Sand village. It was a quite magnificent place. Most of the village was made of sand mixed with concrete. They walked through the town, looking for someone familiar to greet them, seeing as they had no idea where to go. Thankfully they came across Temari talking to some villagers.

"The help has arrived." Kiba said.

Temari turned around. "Hey guys, glad to see you made it okay!" she looked down at Naruto. "Well most of you anyway. What happened to him?" she asked.

"Long story, for now we need to get him to a hospital." Sakura expained.

"Sure, this way." Temari lead them to the hospital and they got Naruto a room there. After that the others settled into their rooms at a hotel across the street. Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba went to help patrol the gates, Ino and Hinata explored the village trying to gather useful information and Sasuke and Sakura stayed with Naruto at the hospital. Once the nurses left the room, Naruto woke up.

"Hey, Naruto. We're in the Sand village hospital." Sakura said in a calm voice. Naruto tried to sit up. "No, you should lay down. That wound is pretty bad."

"Okay, so what happened anyway? I can only remember being attacked by some freak, then I went to use my Rasangan. That's it." Naruto said

Sasuke sighed. "You got hit really bad. The blade of the kunia that man used was…poisoned. He said something about the Kyuubi."

"That's what he was talking about….." Naruto thought outloud.

"Who are you talking about?" Sakura asked

"Kyuubi. It may sound crazy but sometimes…I can see it. Wait a second. He said he paid you guys a little visit. What happened?" he asked

"Naruto……..it came out. It took over your body and made you look like a miniature version of the Kyuubi." Sakura explained

"NANI!!!!!! Why is happening?!?!?!" Naruto asked frustrated. Just then Gaara came in. He had heard that they had come and that Naruto was wounded, so he figured he could drop by.

"Looks like someone got himself into a bit of trouble." Gaara said smiling (which most people were not used to because he never did before he met Naruto.)

"And it looks like you were right. The Akatsuki is after the jinchurikis." Sasuke said

"What makes you so sure?" Sakura asked

"The last words that man that attacked us said were something about the Akatsuki getting what they wanted." He explained

"I guess that makes sense." Naruto said sadly. He really hated this. Then the pain came again. The sealing mark. Once again it turned red like fire. He grabbed it and yelled in pain, making everyone jump.

"Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed

"We need someone who is an expert on sealing. Fortunatly I know exactly who to get." Gaara said and then left to get a messenger pigion. This person was their last hope. No one else he knew had the knowledge needed. Chiyo-basamma…

**I'm sorry if I spelled Chiyo's name wrong. No flames plz. You know you luv it so tell me how much. Oh and I am running out of ideas so if anyone could help me out that would be great. Now be my best friend and review!**


	11. Chiyobasama

**A/N: Come on people. I know how may people are reading and how little are reviewing. I'll take anything! (Except flames. I'm not that desperate.) Tell me what or like about it, Ideas for the next chapter or just say Hi!!! PLZ!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the plot of this story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

3 days. 3 days had passed since he tried to contact her. But still, he got nothing. Gaara sat in his office doing some paper work that needed to be finished. This really was the part of being the Kazekage that he hated. Why did he accept this job anyway? It was because he wanted to be necessary to people. Not just some demon boy that everyone shunned. He was just glad that this job wasn't all paper work. He would go out into the village, talk to the villagers, hang out with the konoha ninja. After all, he was only 14. He was the youngest Kazakage ever! But still the paper work sucked. So he decided to ditch it for now and take a walk through the village, Mabye visit naruto. But before he could leave a jonin from the guarding station at the gate ran up to him.

"Kazekage-sama! We have spotted to figures coming toward the village." He said

Gaara sighed. "Show me."

The Jonin brought him to the city gate, and handed him a pair of binoculars. Gaara looked through carefully and saw the to figure coming. He smiled, which confused the Jonin.

"let them come. I have been waiting for them." He said

The Jonin was still confused but knew better than to question the Kazekage. Especially since it was Gaara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Sakura were sitting in the hospital. Naruto had passed out two yours ago from another pain wave near his sealing mark. They had become more frequent latly and just a bit worse every time. Why did the Akatsuki do this to him? What good would it do them? Sasuke and Sakura were worried. They were both about to doze off when the door creaked open. Gaara abd an old woman came in.

"Hi Gaara. How's this?" Sakura asked

"This is Chiyo-basama. She is going to help Naruto." Gaara smiled (still not something people are use to)

"But how!" Sasuke asked getting up from his chair.

"I am a master of Jinchuriki. I was the one who formed Gaara with Shukakaru"The woman said.

"Ya thanks for that." Gaara mumbled under his breathe.

Chiyo whacked him upside the head. "Respect your elders!" She walked over to Naruto. Her eyes widened as she examined his sealing mark. "This…this is the kyuubi's mark." She paused. "I see why the Akatsuki would want him. He is quite powerful. You, girl. Get me a needle. I need to do a blood test."

"Actually, I already did one. I am a medical ninja." Sakura said and handed her a tube with a red liquid in it. Chiyo took it and excamined it.

"This might take a while to analyze. I'll be back in an hour." She said simply and left

Sasuke sat back down and sighed. He was a little relieved that Gaara had brought a specialist in for Naruto. "I still have an uneasy feeling. Like there is smething important about to happen. This is probably going to get worse before it gets better. I really wish Kakashi-sensei was here."

"Hi guys." A voice said from behind.

Everyone turned around. "Kakashi-sensei!!!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked

"I got back from my mission early so Tsunade sent me here to help. Paccun helped me find you guys. What are you doing in a hospital anyway?" he asked

Sasuke sighed sadly and stepped aside so Kakashi could see. The sight was a shock. Naruto was in bed, totally out of it, hooked up to machines and breathing slowly. Kakashi walked up to his student.

"What happened?" he said in a low voice

"The Akatsuki….They poisoned him. The Kyuubi is in danger." Sakura said

_**Flash back**_

"_Sasuke! Come down. I'll protect you with my life." He turned back and smiled. "I won't let my comrades die!" _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_A young Kakashi watched in horror as his enemy, his rival, his best friend was half crushed by a 100 ton boulder._

"_Obito NO!!!!!" Rin cried_

"_Kakashi……I want you to have my Sharingan eye." He said struglling to stay alive for just a few more minutes_

"_What!!"_

"_Yours is slashed. Take mine it's your only chance. Just promise me one thing." He whispered_

"_What?"_

"_You'll…never……let……your comrades…..down." his final words_

_Tears were rapidly falling down his face. He couldn't believe it. He woke up in a hospital room. Mabye it was all a dream, a nightmare. He looked into the mirror. His left eye…. It had the sharingan. It really happened. "I promise Obito…." He whispered………_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And now as he saw his student in such a state, he felt like he had failed. But he didn't let it show. His other students needed him now more than ever before.

"I have the results." Chiyo-basama walked in holding a sheet of paper.

"How does it look?" Kakashi asked

"This poison is indeed very strange. It is meant to kill the Jinchuriki right away, but the demon got in the way. Kyuubi has a stange healing power, which stopped the boy from dying. I can easily make an antidote for it, but he will need more time to recover."

Everyone let out sigh of relief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He opened his eyes slowly. This seemed to happening a lot. It was annoying. He had passed out yet again. He expected to see Sasuke or Sakura but this came as a total surprise.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!!' he exclaimed

"Hello!" he said simply

"But how? And What? Aren't you? And who's?" Gaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!" he yelled in confusion

"How, is I tracked you guys with Paccun. What, is I came back early from my mission ad so I was sent here to help out. And this is Chiyo-Basama. She saved your life." Kakashi explained

Naruto sat there. "Ummm….thanks!" he said

Chiyo seemed to ignore him and turned to Gaara. "I will be at my house." She left

"Glad to see you awake again man!" Sasuke said

"Chiyo said that you can come out af the hospital, but you will need crutches and you need to take it really easy." Sakura said

"Oh thank kami!!!!! I have been deing to get out of here!" Naruto said and tried to get up. That didn't work. He ended up flat on his face.

"You clumsy idiot." Sasuke joked helping him up

"Did I ever tell you my life sucks."


	12. At the club

**A/N: Ya!!!! Thank you so much for the pretty reviews!! ILU!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto , only the plot for this story!!!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Naruto was so dang glad that he could get out of the hospital. Most of the time he was asleep and when he was awake he wasn't for long. But even as he was walking through the city it still hurt. He wasn't used to being out of action, He was usually healed over night. But the poison had changed that. He was a little light headed, seeing as he hadn't walked in a few days, but Sasuke and Sakura were there to help him out. He sure was glad they were there. He wouldn't have been able to do this with out them. Not that he'd have a choice.

Kakashi couldn't come with them because he wanted to get some information that they might have missed. You can never be to carefull. So Gaara decided to come with them. It wasn't like he was in any hurry to get back to his paper work. But he did just want to hang out with some friends. I'll say it again. He's only 14.

They walked at a slow pace through the town to find the others. They were probably at the gates with the sand ninjas. They had come and visit him in the hospital on breaks but it wasn't that often. Sasuke and Sakura insisted that they take a longer break and that they'd fill in but they said that they should stay with Naruto. He needed them.

They came across everyone at they gates. They didn't see them coming, so Naruto (being the baka we all know and luv) snuck up on them. He slowly walked behind and tapped him on the shoulder. Shikamaru jumped from his position (leaning against a pole). He was just about to punch who ever did that but when he turned around he saw Naruto, with crutches and an idiotic smile on his face.

"Hey, guys look who's up?" he smirked

"NARUTO!!!!!" Hinata squeeled once again, scaring everyone.

"Glad to see you awake." Kiba said

'So who wants to go out for diner?" Naruto asked

"I dunno. Shouldn't we stay here and help guard??" Shino asked

"No it's okay. You guys deserve it." Gaara said

"Well, I've never been one to turn down food so let's go!" Chouji said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"So when are we gonna get there senpai??" a guy in a swirly orange mask asked

"Just be patient. We'll get there soon enough." said a man in a black robe with red clouds on it

"But I thought you hated waiting Sasori???" the first guy asked

"Shut up. Deidara why did you have to bring Tobi??" Sasori asked irritated

"It's not like I had a choice, un. Pein made me. I'm not enjoying it any more than you, un." Deidara said

"Hey!!! Fine, don't worry you won't even know I'm here. Tobi is a good boy."

"Yes, yes we know already, just SHUT UP UN!!!" Deidara yelled at him

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Rookie nine plus Gaara sat in a booth at a club not to far from their hotel. They were laughing at a joke that Sasuke told them about a pig and farmer and a supermodel.

"You know Sasuke, you have changed a lot. Two years ago you would have just sat here the whole time. You're a lot more…..what's the word……….outgoing." Kiba said

"Well, that's what happens when you spend two years with Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said

All of the sudden the song 'That's just the way we roll." By the Jonas brothers came on.

"Oh man, I love this song!!! Let's dance!!!" Ino said

All the guys answered with "Ahhh…I dunno" and "I'm not that good" but the girls soon pushed them put of the booth and forced them onto the dance floor. Naruto felt a bit left out because he really couldn't dance but he went onto the dance floor anyway. Everyone had a really good time. The song really fit them. Then the song "Keep holding on" by Avril Lavigne on came on. It was a bit awkward since it was a couples song. So everyone decided to go back to the booth for desert. But before Sakura could leave Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Do you want to dance??" He asked a bit shyly.

Sakura blushed. "s-sure" she stuttered.

The two of them danced together in silence for a while. Inner Sakura was squeeling. Sasuke was just looking into her eyes. He never had these feelings for Sakura before. It was really new to him. But he was really starting to like her.

"So, why did you ask me to dance?" Sakura asked

Sasuke paused. "I dunno." He said

"Sasuke Uchiha don't give me that. I want a real answer." She playfully hit his arm

Sasuke didn't know how else to put it. He had never been in this situation before. So he slowly moved his head in. Their lips brushed slightly for a few seconds. Sasuke pulled back

"That's why." He smiled

Sakura blushed even more. Inner Sakura had already fainted. That was it. Both of them had their first kiss. (the accident with Sasuke and Naruto doesn't count. Sorry Fangirls.)

And neither could be happier. They kissed again, but this time longer. Then, as if right on cue to ruin their perfect moment, the wall behind them exploded. Everyone dodged for cover from the debree. All that could be heard from outside was scramming and a man tonting.

"What's the matter jinchuriki? I thought the Kazekage was suppose to be a hero! Come out and fight me!"

This could not be good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! SasuSaku finally!!! I luv it so! Now tell me how you luv it to and review. But no Flames. The will burn the cookies!!! D8**


	13. The sand under attack

**A/N: Hope you guys like the next chapter……read nao! .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto , only the pot of this story!**

It was pure chaos. There was debris flying everywhere, There was buildings on fire, people screaming and running around. Thankfully the Sinobi force of the Sand Village was nothing to snort at. They were already using water Justus to hose down the fires and getting the villagers to a safe place. Gaara stepped outside and stood there, staring at the man causing his people anguish. He had that murderous look in his eyes that no one had seen in a long time. He had to stop it. The Rookie nine were just about to follow him, when he turned around and said "No, you stay and help the villagers. I'll take care of this freak."

With the look in Gaara's eyes, no one was about to protest. The went right away to the head jounin to see what they could do. Surprisingly they saw Kankuro standing with him.

"How can we help?" Naruto asked

"Well you can't. But the others can go with the other ninjas and help us make a barrier around the village." The Kankuro said

"WHY CAN'T I GO!" Naruto yelled

"Do you have a mirror? You are in no shape to fight. Besides, you are a target to the people who are attacking. Just like Gaara, you're not fighting tonight." Kankuro explained

"Ummm…….yeah, look up." Sasuke said

Kankuro looked up and saw none other than Gaara standing on his sand in mid-air, on his way to the bomber "DANG IT GAARA!!!!!!" he yelled in frustration. Gaara knew perfectly well that he was indeed a target. He was just too pissed to care.

"TEMARI!!!!!!!" Kankuro's shouting could be heard through out the village. That's what happens when you piss Kankuro off. Everyone's ears suffer.

Next thing you now Temari came running over to them.

"What do you want?" she asked. Knowing he was extremely mad

"OUR FOOLISH LITTLE BROTHER IS GOING TO FIGHT THAT GUY!" he shouted pointing at him

"What!!!! Oh man, this is not good……" she sighed "Okay, well Gaara can take care of himself but just in case…. We'll have to leaf ninja reinforce them. Except you Naruto."

Naruto sighed "I told you my life sucked Sasuke."

"Well, you'll have to suck it up for now." He joked and then left with the others.

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

Gaara was currently using his sand to block the bombs of the blond hair man attacking his village. His swift hand movements guiding the sand back and forth.

_Dang it this guy is good. I only have a bit of clay left. I have to make this quick _Deidara thought. Unfortunatly He was caught off guard and Gaara got his sand onto Deidara's arm.

"Sand coffin!"

And there goes his arm.

……_Oh look at that my arm is gone._

But Deidara didn't have time to use his C-3 bomb because soon he found he couldn't move.

"Thanks for the help!" Gaara called down to Shikamaru who was using the Shadow Possession jutsu. But it was no use. Some clouds moved in front of the moon blocking the light. The Jutsu was broken and Deidara was released. He flew up a few feet trying to get high enough so they couldn't attack but that didn't work either. Shino had his bugs fly up and steel what was left of his clay.

"Give it back un!" he yelled

"Nu." Shino smirked

Deidara sighed. Sasori was going to kill him for this. He had no other choice. With no clay or for that matter chakra his only option was to flee. Or that's what he wanted them to think.

"Well this has been fun but I have to go." Deidara said and flew away before anyone could stop him.

"Get back here!!" Gaara called

But it was too late. He was gone. Gaara brought himself down on his sand.

"Well that was easier than I thought" he said

"I don't think he was even trying." Shikamaru added

"He wasn't." Kakashi 'poofed' in

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN DURING THIS!!!!!!!?" Naruto yelled

"Gathering info. Listen. He really wasn't trying. I have reason to believe that he was just here to analyze the protection around Gaara." He explained

"But Gaara ripped his arm off!" Sakura exclaimed

"Obviously this guy doesn't care. This is going to get rough and unfortunately he probably already knew about Naruto. That's why the Akatsuki sent that man after him." Kakashi said

"So he did all this just to get some info!" Ino exclaimed

"These guys aren't ones to mess around with. But we have time on our side this time. They won't be able to attack for a few months. They are going to use this time to plot and prepare. It may sound like a long time to do this but they are S-rank criminals. They use more chakra and will need to rest to get it back."

"Looks like we're going back to Konoha…" Sasuke smirked

**Okay, listen I know that a lot of people are going to say this. I know that there isn't a big fight seen like I know you wanted but I have a good reason that I can some up in one word…SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BELIEVE IT! ( oh and "Nu." Is not a typo. It just sounds cooler!)**


	14. Sequel prologue

**A/N: OMG!!!! I can't believe I'm already working on the Sequel!!!! I know some of you might be mad that the story didn't go of with a big bang but I have ma reasons. THIS!!!!! Well this isn't really the sequel but it is what the sequel will be about, where it's going, things like that. Any way if you want me o post the sequel review plz!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the plot of this and my new story!**

**(&)(&)(&)(&))(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)**

It has been a few weeks since they returned from The Sand and everything was back to normal. Naruto had fully recovered and him and Sasuke sparred every once and a while. Sakura and Sasuke were going out and the other members of the Rookie nine were teaching at the academy every once and a while. Things were pretty peaceful in Konoha. Today they were inturupted during training and were sent to the Hokage's office.

"We have decided to add a new member to your team. Since the Akatsuki are going to be active in a few weeks, I thought that this person would be a great addition to your team. Only a few teams get 4 members so this is a great honor." Tsunade explained to the Chunin in front of her

"So when do we meet this guy?" Sasuke asked

"I'll send her in."

The three team-mates exchanged a glance, Her? Usually there is only one kunoichi per group. Most girls prefer to be florists or bakers, things like that.

The door slowly creeked open. A girl, no older than them (around 14-15) came in. She had honey golden blonde hair about shoulder length that flipped out at the ends. She wore her headband like Sakura. She had deep blue eyes. She was wearing a white tube top that had a thin black swirling pattern on the bottom and a thick string that went from her shirt around her neck. She had baby blue jeans that fit snugly on her legs but not so tight that she can walk.

"Hi. My name is Lola Tsukiko."

**Well that's all I can give away for now!!! Now if you want me to post a sequel than I want a pretty review plz!!!!**


	15. Sequel notice

Hey peoplez

Hey peoplez! Just so you now…… THE DANG SEQUEL IS UP ALREADY!! READ NAO PLZ!! I HAVE 6 CHAPPIES UP AND NO ONE IS STINKIN REVIEWIN! I'LL JUST HAVE TO TAKE THE SEQUEL OFF IF NO ONE LIKES IT ENOUGH TO REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN PLZ READ AND REVIEW!! And nao for the bunny!!

(v)

0( )0

0 0

Nao go read!


End file.
